


Pr0b£m@t1c m(yt $mu1$h01s

by 1Wilbur_on_a_string1



Category: Problematic MCYT - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Wilbur_on_a_string1/pseuds/1Wilbur_on_a_string1
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

_**Request for problematic Smutshots** _

**Stuff I wont do:**

scat

piss kink

feet

vomit

beastiality

omegaverse

trans in smut 

**What I will do:**

\- incest

\- underage

\- blood

\- rape/noncon

\- crossdressing

\- self insert (won't be good but I can try) (if you request this, please clarify reader gender)

literally anything else

**Request Structure:**

Top/bottom

Basic plot

Any kinks

AU (smp, irl, etc...)

With all that being said please enjoy :)


	2. Neflix and chill an enderbees smutshot 😎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize for any spelling mistakes im dyslexic im also bad with grammar so i apologize for that too requested byRanbompersonontheinternetidk

**Tubbo and Ranboo have been dating for a while so they finally met up and now live together so now it's been late night while there are watching netflix idk what there watching but it's something**

> Ranboo and Tubbo are both chilling watching netflix, Tubbo is laid on Ranboo but Tubbo cannot sit still and keeps squirming about his knee keeps rubbing against Ranboo’s crouch so Ranboo’s been slowly getting turned on so when Tubbo moves he’s confused why he feels something hard and sees his boner and starts rubbing against it Ranboo lets out a low moan “mmh~~”

Tubbo smirks and continues rubbing against his boner Ranboo covers his mouth with his hands “S-Stop~” Ranboo moans out 

“I didn’t hear out safe word so do you really want me to stop~” Tubbo says seductively

Ranboo gets fed up and pins Tubbo against the sofa “You okay with me doing this” Ranboo asks

> “Yes please fuck me ;)” Tubbo says
> 
> “If you say so” Ranboo says
> 
> Ranboo grabs some lube out of a draw **_~~(cause yk these mf horny just like me)~~_** and starts preparing Tubbo ,so then after he strips Tubbo and himself, Ranboo sticks his dick in him, Tubbo starts moaning “mmmmh~~~” 
> 
> Ranboo starts thrusting the pair were both moaning at this point, after Ranboo kept thrusting for bit longer “ah~ Tubbo I’m close” Ranboo moans out
> 
> “I don’t care cum in me baby~” Tubbo moans out 

~~_**(man I'm so creative)** _ ~~

So Ranboo cums and Tubbo is left with a bulge in his belly 

> “You wanna go get a shower now Tubbo?” Ranboo asks
> 
> “That'd be nice big man” Tubbo says.
> 
> sorry its short lmao


End file.
